D3F4LT
"You were sick and tired and we all knew, that God would soon come to take you." -D3F4LT D3F4LT is a classic myth who is known for her game "POKEMON BLACK". She was rumored to invite people to play her game, and when they did, she'd join them. Their avatars would then turn black, and their Status would change. Moreover, they'd start acting like D3F4LT herself, saying cryptic things such as "Pray to him" and "You will soon be taken". Overview D3F4LT has a completely black body with a Girl Torso. No other accessories or clothes are present. It is suspected that the myth is female do to the torso however it has never been actually confirmed. 7a0700008e9197752c516b979b6b5e45.png|Current version of D3F4LT 9719B3E6-E74E-4753-B757-EC07B02D40F1.jpeg|D3F4LT‘s game History The myth originated from a forum post of a user by the name of Mohd759. In it, he talked about what happened when he met D3F4LT. He was playing smokenchicken's game titled "Canoe Without a Paddle", and was enjoying it even though people were using their gears to kill people. It was around that time that he saw a girl who was the only person not complaining about what was happening. Mohd also noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes and her avatar was completely dark. Mohd decided to talk to her, and after saying a few cryptic phrases, D3F4LT invited him to her game, saying “It’s Pokemon Black” and “Your are legendaries.”. The guy agreed, since he was getting bored of killing the winners, and also because her game had "Pokemon" in the title, which was one of his favorite franchises. When he arrived in the game, he noticed that it loaded faster than any other game he has ever come across. But instead of an expected lab that would usually appear in Pokemon-related games, Mohd was standing in the middle of a graveyard with a mansion nearby. A few noises could be heard in the game, one of which was thunder and another one was a girl crying, but Mohd couldn't find her. Then, all of a sudden, D3F4LT came out of one of the graves. Mohd complimented the game, trying to be nice to the owner, as well as hide the fact that he was frightened. D3F4LT responded with "Red rum", which was "Murder" backwards. She then said “Enter the mansion” & added “And free the Pokemon.”. When Mohd started approaching the mansion, everything got foggy. The mansion was tall and black, like most haunted houses in Roblox. There was also an old lady made out of meshes, who had black eyes. She was standing on the porch of the mansion, and turned her head towards the player wherever he went. The mansion had two stories, but instead of having rooms, it was full of mirrors with tall, lanky shadows inside of them. You couldn't see their faces, and their hair consisted of three to four squiggly lines going straight up. The shadows stayed in one place, and after a while, they started talking, calling Mohd a "new victim" and begging him to free them. Mohd then ran out of the mansion, and met D3F4LT again, only this time, her smile seemed to be more crooked than the last time he had seen her. She asked him if he was enjoying himself, and he started demanding answers from her. D3F4LT told him that the shadows were Robloxians who thought they could change the world, and who thought they have the power to balance the virtual realm. Mohd then argued with her, saying that all of them believed in what’s right, and that equivalent exchange balances out the good and the evil. D3F4LT responded, saying that he's missing her point. At that moment, her eyes started glowing red. She told him that equivalent exchange is pointless, and that there is no right or wrong. She asked him why the gearless people didn't go to a new server/a new game, or get Builders Club of their own to fight back, to which Mohd responded that it's because there will always be people like him, and left. Mohd later searched for someone who'd listen to what had happened to him, and eventually someone went back to the game with him, but when they got there, it was different. The graveyard was smaller, and the mansion was gone. There were two girl models with chat features, but one wasn’t completed and the other was pointlessly confusing. There was also a guillotine. A chat girl was saying "D0 y0u f33l n0 sh4m3 f0r my d3ath?". Another one said ERROR, and a cop was saying R3D RUM (similarly to what D3F4LT had said to Mohd shortly after joining him in her own game). The story ends with Mohd leaving the game, puzzled by the changes, and going back to Canoe Without a Paddle, only this time, he watches the winners kill the gearless. The game got its last update two days after its creation, on September 30th, 2013, and received no updates since then. Games POKEMON BLACK The game features an area with grey moving sky, which is a skybox that would often be used in many Roblox games, especially those that are horror-themed. A sound of thunder can also be heard occasionally. You spawn on a partially transparent black block, touching which shows you an image of a ghost in the corner of a room of sorts, and a hand holding a flashlight & shining a light on it. There's also a guillotine nearby, as well as a cop who's partially buried in the ground. An inscription above him says "R3D RUM". There is also set of graves (32 of them to be exact) with a girl standing nearby. A phrase "D0 y0u f33l n0 sh4m3 f0r my d3ath?" can be seen above her head, and said girl can be talked to, although the dialogue doesn't seem to be related to the other things shown in the game. Lastly, there's a torso of another Robloxian near the edge of the map, but touching it doesn't do anything. Behavior There's not much information available on how D3F4LT acted, and most of it is talked about in the aforementioned forum post. She seemed to enjoy scaring people, and saw no difference between right and wrong, saying that the equivalent exchange between good and evil is pointless. External Links D3F4LT's Roblox Profile D3F4LT - Myth (ROBLOX Creepypasta Wiki) D3FALT | ROBLOX Myths and Legends season 8 part 6 (video) ROBLOX Myths: The Truth About D3F4LT (video) PLAYING THE HAUNTED D3F4ULT MAP | Roblox (video) Trivia * The About section of D3F4LT's profile seems to feature a seemingly self-made poem about losing a loved one to an illness of some sort. Category:Myths Category:Inactive Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Classic Myths Category:Enszo Category:Contained Myths Category:Myth